


《他是星灵族》252

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt





	《他是星灵族》252

252  
小奶片发现，他的小爸爸已经陪自己在家“旷工”整整一个礼拜了！  
从他有意识以来，包括之前住院时，赫宰从未像现在这般清闲过——故此，傻乎乎的小朋友以为：小爸爸一定是失业了。  
于是这些日子以来，东海常常会比过去更加亲近赫宰，甚至每晚都要“伺候”对方到半夜。  
赫宰虽不清楚卷毛小狗狗的心思，但他乐于与东海在良宵温存，只是次数多了，难免也会力不从心。

又是不眠的一夜，当被窝里的东海再一次向赫宰送去不老实的亲吻之际，赫宰只等一吻结束后，与对方换了个“全素”的话题：“娃娃，今天澈哥还打电话问我呢，说你什么时候去咖啡厅找他玩？”以及，“哦对了，咖啡厅因为没有名字，所以还没开始正式营业。要不，名字就交给你来决定吧？”  
“诶？”  
小奶片心下：完了完了，小爸爸屡次提到咖啡厅，肯定是因为爸爸失业没钱赚了，才会鼓励我现在去挣钱养家。  
东海点点头，毕竟咖啡厅开业一事刻不容缓：“我想好要给咖啡厅起什么名字了。”  
“什么？”赫宰笑笑，两人“同床异梦”，让东海聊些别的话茬，他好能轻松地休息一宿。  
东海的命名是：“就叫HARU~”解释道，“消防员叔叔是拿着HARU给他们的米老鼠贴纸才从火场里找到了咱们，如果不是有HARU在，您和我说不定就…”摇头，不提伤心事，“总之，HARU是我们的大恩人，咖啡厅起名叫HARU的话最有纪念意义，也会让我永远记得这些事，记得您肯在危难关头陪我一起死掉，也记得您的家人是多么爱我。”  
“好，那就叫HARU吧。”赫宰撩开卷毛小狗狗的刘海，“我明天就跟澈哥说，然后由你来设计logo。”  
“嘿嘿，谢谢您这么信任我。”正说着，东海眼里闪过些寂寞，“但是姐姐和HARU要回去了是吗？”  
“嗯，她们回程的机票大概定在了半个月后吧。”赫宰拿出手机，搜索着七月中下旬的航班时刻表，“娃娃，如果我告诉你……”  
“？”好奇小狗趴在赫宰肩头，与他一同看向亮晶晶的手机屏幕，并询问，“这是什么？”  
“我又多订了两张我们的机票。”赫宰揉揉宝贝毛茸茸的脑袋，“不过不是飞韩国的。”他也不好带东海直接回首尔，“是去日本的，可以吗？”  
东海连连兴奋地点头：“您要带我一起去旅游吗？”  
“嗯，因为姐姐想在回国前去日本购物。”赫宰思索片刻后又道，“咱们以前也到关西玩过，只是…你应该不记得了。”  
东海听得出赫宰的小小黯然：“没关系，起码这次和您去后，我一定会记得这趟旅行，而且永远都不会忘记的。”  
话音落下，赫宰的两张机票也已经订好。

没几天后，之前满世界飞的申东熙听闻赫宰与东海在火场险些遇难一事，于是立刻派人送了几车的补品过来，连带着此时的一通电话慰问，顺便关心一番东海的近况。  
赫宰只在补品刚送到后服用了少许，毕竟那些模样古怪的药丸实在难以下咽，这边的厨师又不会将东方的药材熬成能喝的汤水，就都一并放到仓库里积灰去了。

至于东海的近况——赫宰尚与申老板通话中，同时缓步踱到一层的小花园，耳畔已能听到洒水器发出的声响，再一边对着话筒轻声道：“我帮朋友谈下了海边的一块地，正好原先那家餐厅不开了，就改成了海海的咖啡厅。”  
“你让那个小朋友负责经营这些吗？”这回答直惹得申老板笑了几声，“要说是以前的东海，我就不多置喙什么了。但现在，他…你懂我的意思吧？”  
“嗯，可我想给海海找些事情做，加上他很喜欢海边的风景。”  
赫宰应道，视线范围内已出现东海朦胧的身影，他的漂亮娃娃此刻正趴在地上，并用一本厚书枕着一摞纸张，卧在被洒水器打湿的草坪上，笔下涂涂画画。  
片刻后，赫宰继续与申老板说：“以他现在的心智，或许不适合做生意，但我们身边有太多人精通这些了。”  
“哦…哦。”申老板明白过来，是他不解风情了，“让他开心玩玩也好，毕竟这孩子以前吃的苦太多，也是时候过几年好日子了。”  
“嗯，咖啡厅的生意也烦请您日后多多照拂。”

结束与申东熙的通话后，赫宰不顾鞋子被浇花的水溅湿，向庭院之中、阳光之下的东海走去：“宝贝，你还在画logo吗？”  
东海听见赫宰的声音，忙从地上抬起头，却没有起身的意思，只拢起双腿，脚丫朝赫宰晃来晃去，宛如开心小狗的尾巴：“嗯，快要画完了~”  
赫宰接过东海举起的涂鸦作品，过目时，只见彩色的涂鸦已叫洒水器飞溅而来的水滴浸湿成斑驳的模样，于是建议：“我们回屋里画，好不好？”  
东海摇头：“我喜欢那些水滴。”  
与赫宰四目相视，东海就连整身薄薄的衣裳都被水雾浸透了，唯有一头小卷毛还炸着：“您不觉得那些水滴就像小雨点吗？洛杉矶总是不下雨，可我又喜欢雨天，所以还不如在logo上留下很多小水珠，就像雨水打湿了门牌那样……”  
赫宰闻言，笑着点头：“你喜欢就好。”接着矮下身，与东海的视线相平行，“不过你还是得趁正式开业前让我帮你把脸上多余的小胡茬剃干净，在外要注意形象。”  
“我倒想跟始源叔叔一样留大胡子呢！”东海噘噘嘴，并不听赫宰的话，“我本来就没几根胡子，您还要我把它们都剃干净，我不要~”又心生一计，坏笑道，“您要是真想让我开心，就帮我把始源叔叔的胡子剃掉，然后…装到我的脸上来！”  
“…你啊，人家始源要是知道你心里编排这些有的没的，可要报警抓你了。”赫宰上手去掐东海的脸蛋——指尖触感软绵，再加模样可爱的卷毛小狗已浑身上下都沾着浇花的水珠。洒水器构筑起的水雾更是将他们两个朦朦胧胧地笼在此处，赫宰难逃这番旖旎的暧昧，便扣着东海的脑袋，自己也倒向这方松软的泥土地。

东海知道赫宰的意思，在情欲这方面，他一向无师自通。于是任由赫宰压着他，两人吻了再吻，直到嘴巴兜不住对方的唾液才停下：“园丁叔叔今天请假了，所以您才来花园找我做这种事，对吗？”  
赫宰托着东海的下巴，温柔地磨蹭：“谁说的，你前几天都快被爸爸弄得合不拢腿了。我刚才下来，只是为了找你回去剃胡子。”  
不过他现在情欲失控的原因有二：  
1， 卷毛小狗海太可爱了；  
二，申老板的补药好猛，看来三十岁以后的性福生活有着落了。  
东海听见“剃胡子”三个字，忙推开压在自己身上的赫宰：“我才不去剃胡子呢，都说了我没几根胡子可刮，呜呜，坏爸爸。”  
但东海的求饶没用，特别是当他面对火力全开的赫宰，对方直接拉起他一条乱动的腿，将连连向旁边退的自己一把拽回了原地。  
这样一来，东海就连脚指甲都抠进些地上的松软泥土。  
他虽对在野外做爱没意见，可是……  
“哇！坏爸爸，您怎么还带了剃刀出来！”  
正抱怨着，东海只觉得短裤一松，赫宰竟就如此将他蔽体的衣物扯下，而且他今天：“呜，不要看。”  
卷毛小狗图省事没穿内裤，反正他以为在自己家里怎么穿都好。  
偏偏赫宰在这时候脱下了东海的裤子，他们之间虽看过对方的裸体无数次，但像现在这样，东海整个人都被花园里的洒水器喷湿了，他变得宛若一朵待人采撷的鲜花——赫宰便将这朵滴出蜜汁来的卷毛小笨花摘下，并直接握着他半勃起的生殖器来回晃晃，还戏谑道：“上面没长几根胡子，倒是你下面的毛发很旺盛，不如叫爸爸帮你修剪干净吧？”  
“啊…”东海被迫打开双腿，却连膝盖都打着害羞的哆嗦，小动物的本能驱使他保护好自己的耻毛，“您讨厌！我会疼的！”  
“怎么会疼？又不是用刀片扎你的肉，只要你老老实实的，一会儿这里就干净了。”只不过赫宰仍使坏地揉了揉东海的屁股，“再者说，你后面都能吞下爸爸的鸡鸡了，刮个毛还能比这些疼？”  
“…也、也对哦。”笨蛋小狗立刻上当，而且，“爸爸觉得我剃掉下面的毛会更好看吗？”  
赫宰笑了笑，问题所在根本不是无毛狗狗可爱与否，而是剃毛的过程会令人无比兴奋，更能在此间生出许许多多错位的快感，还有那种把对方完全扒光在自己眼前，不留一点遮羞的东西……  
思及此，赫宰已经有些按捺不住了，但他仍然拿出事先备好的脱毛刀，向东海的下体稳稳扫去。  
“爸爸~”  
东海打断了赫宰的动作，但下一步的言行更要人命，  
“您的鸡鸡硬了…”  
两人看向彼此，都在喘息中无法消解当下的欲望。  
“那宝贝决定怎么办？”  
不行，申老板的补药也太他妈药到鸡鸡起立了，赫宰也有些狼狈。  
东海才不管这些，赫宰勃起了就说明小爸爸最喜欢自己，还无比自豪地拍拍胸脯：“您帮我剃毛的时候，我可以用嘴帮您含，只要身体调过来就行了。”  
赫宰从未尝试过如此新奇的69，倒也不是不行——“好，那你先把爸爸的裤子解开。”  
接着，赫宰看向东海，仰躺在草坪泥土上的小奶片仍是满脸痴迷的爱意，既色情又纯真。他似乎不清楚自己正在做的是多么动物性的行为，却在此间散发出如天使般柔软的神性。

赫宰明白了，什么是“我的欲望之火，我的生命之光”。


End file.
